


Late Night Talks

by RatsMagnumDong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, reader is head over heels for the dungeon bat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsMagnumDong/pseuds/RatsMagnumDong
Summary: Late night talks with McGonagall lead to the subject of Severus Snape.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ogden’s Old or Blishen’s?”

You settled yourself into the velvet, cushioned seat. “Pardon?” You looked up at the older woman pouring herself a very recognizable amber liquid into an empty glass cup.

“Firewhiskey, dear. Which do you prefer?” Minerva smiled sweetly.

“Oh, no wine today?” Minerva usually offered wine, but it became apparent that she needed something a bit stronger. To be honest, you did too. 

It seemed like the school year was particularly stressful for the professors at Hogwarts. It seemed like the students were even more troublesome than usual. There seemed to be an increase of students sneaking out their dorms past curfew. Many have been caught trying to smuggle alcohol into the school premises. Students trying to find sneaky ways to cheat on their exams. Not to mention the endless stack of student work that was to be graded. It was just entirely exhausting trying to keep up with _everything_. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Since the beginning of the school year, Minerva has been inviting you to her chambers after hours to drink and relax. These little meetings consisted of you both buzzed and gossiping about… well, anything. Your gossiping and venting had no restrictions; students, other professors, work in general, etc. There wasn’t a malicious intention or anything like that… it was just a way to unwind for the both of you.

Now, the year was ending and this would be your last session with Minerva until the next school year. 

“Ogden’s Old, please,” you said softly, looking around the room. You were always a fan of Minerva’s chambers. The colour scheme of red and gold was an obvious tribute to the Gryffindor House. You always admired how prideful she was about her house. Despite your own sorting of Slytherin, you always got along with Minerva. She was like a mother you never had… sort of. 

Minerva soon walked over with two glasses of firewhiskey, handing you a glass before settling herself into her own seat. “So, how was your week, Iris?” She brought the glass to her lips and sipped, as if tasting it. When deemed acceptable, she took a long swig. 

You almost seemed to sink into the cushioned chair, taking your own much needed drink from your glass. The firewhiskey burned your throat, but in a strangely pleasant way. “Oh, dreadful. It seems like the students are more rowdy at the end of the year,” you sighed softly.

The older woman smiled knowingly. “Oh, most definitely. It happens every single year,” she replied with a tone of understanding. After all, she’s been working at Hogwarts for a very long time. 

“Ya know, I found these Slytherin boys sneaking around the halls last night. When I asked what they were doing out their dorms, they had the audacity to say, ‘They were trying to _Slytherin_ to my pants!’ I sent them straight to Professor Snape. That oughta show ‘em,” you vented to the other woman, an irritated frown etching your lips.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Minerva had her own repulsed expression on her face, shaking her head. “Merlin, I had my fair share of hormonal boys when I was younger,” she smiled ever so slightly. “Thankfully, I don’t have to deal with it as much anymore.”

You huffed, crossing your leg over the other. “Even worse, it’s usually the Slytherin boys. Can you believe that? My own house! It’s degrading!” You waved your hand a bit drastically, nearly spilling the contents in your glass. “They stare at me as if I’m a slab of meat they’re ready to devour,” you mumbled, taking a much needed drink of your firewhiskey.

“Well, have you spoken to Severus about it?”

Your eyes darted up to meet hers when she said this. “Speak to Professor Snape? Why?” You questioned, the simple thought of the man made you squirm in your seat.

“Iris, he’s the Slytherin Head Of House. I think you should bring this to his attention.” She gave you a gentle look. “You’re on good terms with him, right? I’ve seen you two speaking to each other at dinner for quite some time.”

The edges of your lips quirked up a bit, reminiscing about the first time you actually met him. It was your first day of being Pomona’s apprentice. Truth be told, you had actually applied for the position of the Herbology professor. Though, Dumbledore unfortunately informed you that the position was taken already and the current professor wasn’t planning to leave anytime soon. But to your relief, he said the Herbology professor wouldn’t mind an extra pair of hands helping her out. Hence you being an apprentice for Pomona Sprout herself.

When dinner came around, you planted yourself in the only open seat… right in between Minerva and Severus. Before dinner had started, you were informed by Pomona that Severus Snape was not a talkative man. So, it was quite surprising when he actually _spoke_ to you. And _he_ was the one who initiated the conversation.____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

“I assume you are Pomona’s new apprentice?” The deep, rich baritone voice sent shivers down your spine.

_Dear Lord, how could somebody have such a heavenly voice?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

You looked at him, your expression distinctly matching a deer caught in the headlights. “Oh- uhm, yes, I am,” you stumbled over your words, clearly not expecting for him to say _anything_ to you throughout dinner. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Snape stared at you with a raised eyebrow. His dark eyes seemed to pierce right through you. With an uneasy silence, you realized that he was awaiting your name.

“Oh! I am, uh, Iris Hellstrand. I’ll be assisting Pomona for now on.” You extended your hand to him.

He seemed to stare at your offered hand with an unidentifiable expression before firmly grasping it, shaking it rather stiffly. Your much smaller hand almost seemed to be enveloped his own large ones. It was nearly impossible to notice how _beautiful_ his hands were. How neatly trimmed his nails were, how slender and delicate his fingers were, how surprisingly _soft_ his hands-____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

“Severus Snape,” he interrupted your thoughts. “I teach… Potions.” He spoke with a dramatic drawl. It left you clinging onto every word. You would have _loved_ to hear him talk more… his voice was just so… _intoxicating_. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

He pulled his hand away slowly and set them back to his side. 

A smile grew on your lips. “Oh, so I’ll be working quite a bit with you! I was told that a lot of the plants in the garden were to be used in your potions,” you said with much enthusiasm to Severus’ surprise.

The expression that Severus gave you was a questioning one, as if it was strange that you seemed almost _too_ excited to work with him. “… yes…” was his only response, low and dramatic. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Both parties staring at each other with rather neutral expressions, a calm silence overtaking them before both turned to their plates in understanding that the conversation was over.

Well… Pomona did say he wasn’t a talkative man… but it wasn’t exactly an unpleasant interaction.

Pomona was quite the gossiper and she told you much about all the staff. She had told you that the children disliked Severus very much. Like if they had a poll on who was the most disliked professor at Hogwarts, he would win automatically. He didn’t seem _that_ bad when you spoke to him-__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“_Iris!_” Minerva’s fingers snapping in front of your face seemed to snap you out of your memories.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

A pink tint covered your cheeks, blinking at the witch in front of you. “Oh, uh, sorry. I guess I got lost in my thoughts,” you mumbled sheepishly. You reached over to grab the bottle of Ogden’s on the coffee table in front of you, refilling your glass.

“Thinking about Severus?”

The bottle nearly slipped from your hands, but you were quick to grasp it firmly to your chest. You looked up at the woman with bewilderment. “What makes you think that?” You managed to sputter out, setting the bottle down. 

Minerva gave a knowing smile. “Iris, you two have been dancing around each other ever since you met.” She set her empty glass down, done drinking for the night. Unlike you, who decided to indulge in a second glass.

Was it that obvious? 

“What gave it away?” You looked at Minerva with soft eyes, lifting the glass to your lips and taking in the firewhiskey. The burn slowly subsided and now a satisfying warmth spread throughout your body. You found yourself melting into the comfortable, velvet chair. 

“It’s common knowledge around the castle. You two aren’t exactly subtle about your interest in each other,” she laughed wholeheartedly, her hands entwined on her lap.

She wasn’t wrong. Severus had definitely intrigued you ever since you both met. It was almost like a magnetic pull. Despite what everyone said about him, he wasn’t that bad. To you, that is. 

It started off with small interactions. You always find yourself gravitating towards him in the Dining Hall, using lame excuses to the other Professors just to sit next to him. During those short times, you both would have interesting conversations regarding the most random subjects. You enjoyed it immensely, looking forward to his dry humour and fascinating discussions. 

If it was a particularly slow day, you even found yourself sitting in his classroom when he was teaching. Watching the Potions Master teach was quite entertaining- it seemed like Severus had a knack for theatrics and dramatic effect and it never failed to make you laugh when the students rolled their eyes or imitated him when his back was turned. You usually sat by his desk quietly, observing and only pitching in occasionally to add to Severus’ dialogue. That was a very rare occasion though, as most of the time you were too entranced by his deep, velvety voice that seemed to just wrap right around you every time he spoke. 

Due to your position as Pomona’s assistant, you had to work with Severus quite a lot. It seemed that Pomona required you to go see Severus for the simplest of things; delivering potions ingredients, sending notes- one time she had sent you to him for _no reason_! When you arrived to his classroom, you both were quite confused to why Pomona sent you. At that point, it became clear to you that the older witch was trying to play matchmaker.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I think you should talk to him.”

The words snapped you out of your thoughts. “W-What?” Severus seemed to plague your thoughts more often, making you more receptive to getting lost in your thoughts. 

A subtle smirk grew on Minerva’s lips. “I said, I think you should talk to him,” she repeated. “About the harassment from the Slytherin boys.”

“Oh, yes, uhh, I’ll do it eventually,” the words tumbled out of your mouth rather quickly. You had expected her to say something along the lines of talking to Severus about your little schoolgirl crush. 

She looked at the clock resting on top of the fireplace. “As much as I’d love to continue our conversation, it’s getting rather late.”

“Oh, right, yes,” you set your now empty glass on the table and stood up, wringing your hands nervously. “Thank you for this, Minerva. These late night talks really help.” They really did. When things got too stressful, Minerva always had her door open to talk or vent. 

The older witch smiled sweetly. “Of course, dear. They have been absolutely delightful… I hope to continue next year,” she said, a little twinkle in her eyes as she rummaged through a shelf as if to find something. “Iris, dear, can you do me a favour before you retire for the night?”

“Of course. What is it?” You watched as she attempted to reach something off a high shelf, fail, and then resort to using magic to levitate it down. A wine bottle with a ribbon wrapped around the top. 

“Can you deliver this to Severus for me?”

_Oh._

_ __ _

_ __ _

Before you could say anything, a calm smile graced her lips and she said, “I suppose you can call it an end of the year gift. I would deliver it myself, but I’m rather _exhausted_ and would like to get right into bed.” The calm smile slowly turned into a sly smile.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Cheeky woman. She knew what she was doing.___

_ _And you really couldn’t just reject her after all she’s done for you. _ _

_ _A soft, defeated sigh escaped your lips before accepting the bottle. “Course, I can. My chambers are on the way to his anyways. Goodnight, Minerva,” you went to the door, bottle tucked under your arm._ _

_ _“And goodnight to you, Miss Hellstrand.”_ _

_ _And with that, she shut the door, leaving you with a gift needed to be delivered to a certain Potions Master._ _


	2. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivering Minerva's gift to Severus leads to more discussions.

_ What if he’s sleeping? What if he’s busy? What if he’s not even in his chambers? What if he didn’t want to see you? Oh god, why did Minerva make you do this-_

The door swung open to reveal the very man you were overthinking about. His expression screamed irritation and annoyance, “_ What in God’s name is so important at this hour _\- oh… Iris...” his tone shifted to a somewhat sheepish when he realized it was you.

Oh gods, you hoped that you hadn’t woken him. But his apparel wasn’t pajamas, so you assumed he hadn’t been. It seems he had discarded his frock coat and cape, instead wearing his usual black slacks with a white button up… What would Severus wear to sleep? An all black two piece? Or perhaps a night shirt? A onesie- _ oh that would be an absolute sight _… Naked? Oh man-

“What brings you to my chambers at this hour?” Severus questioned, regaining his composure as he peered down at you with a single raised eyebrow. 

“My apologies if I’ve intruded on your night, but, uh,” you lifted the bottle of wine to him. “‘Minerva asked if I can deliver this to you.”

He stared at the offered bottle of wine for a moment before gently taking it from your hands. He examined it, a small frown etched on his lips. Though, you’ve learned that seemed to be Severus’ normal everyday expression.

When he didn’t seem to say anything, you cleared your throat and began fidgeting with your now unoccupied hands. “She said it was an end of the year gift,” you explained.

He snorted, eyebrow now raised in amusement as he stared at the label on the bottle. “And she made _ you _ deliver it at the dead of night?” He then raised his eyes to meet yours. 

His piercing gaze made you squirm at the spot you stood. “It was convenient. I was talking to her and she asked if I could do her a favour,” you cracked a sweet smile, managing to maintain eye contact with the much taller man.

“It’s nearly midnight. What could you possibly be talking about?” He leaned against the doorway, bottle still being held delicately with those wonderful hands you seemed to find yourself admiring more often. 

A soft laugh escaped from your lips. “We were having our monthly meeting. It usually doesn’t last this long… guess we lost track of time,” you scratched the back of your neck, feeling almost like a teenager being scolded for being out after curfew.

His long, slender fingers ran up and down the neck of the wine bottle. “I see… well… I’ll give her my gratitude when I see her,” his voice was very gentle, almost like silk. 

His voice was like music to your ears. It never failed to make you feel warm and _ safe _ whenever he spoke to you. It was like a blanket wrapping around you to envelope you in a comforting warmth.

“... is there anything else you need, Iris?” 

You both had been standing in the dungeon corridors talking to each other for an awkward amount of time. “Oh, uh… well, there is this one thing… but it can wait until you aren’t busy,” you stammered out, not wanting to disturb his night even more.

“I’m not busy,” he responded without missing a beat. He cast his eyes down to the floor for a brief moment, almost as if he seemed embarrassed for sounding so eager.

“Oh.” 

He moved aside to let you through the doorway, an unspoken invitation to enter. When you quickly stepped inside, he looked both ways down the corridor before shutting the wooden door with a quiet _ click _ when locked. 

“I apologize for the mess… I wasn’t expecting guests.”

You looked around his living quarters to find it… well. As how you expected Severus would manage his room. It was absolutely spotless, everything in its own organized spot. It was almost as if nothing was out of place. What could he possibly be apologizing for? 

“Severus, it’s absolutely pristine in here,” you laughed softly. His name flowed off your tongue so smoothly, so sweetly… just like honey.

He didn’t respond to that, instead deciding to ask, “What is it that you needed?” He watched you for a moment; you had immediately been attracted to the large bookshelf that nearly took up the entire wall.

You examined the books resting on the shelf, a pleased smile gracing your lips. You ran your fingers up and down the spines of certain books, enjoying the variety of textures. “Oh, uh, well… it has to do with the Slytherin boys,” you turned your head to look at the Potions Master.

He had apparently silently made his way to his desk during the time you were admiring his books. “What have they done now?” He sighed, expression immediately turning exasperated. 

You joined him at his desk, sitting at the cushioned seat across from him. You opened your mouth, but shut it moments after when you found yourself stuttering. Severus waited patiently, eyebrow raised and hands clasped together on the desk.

“Well, uh, it’s… it’s sort of hard to say,” you explained, thumbs twiddling together nervously. “I think you need to teach the boys on… uh, manners.”

And with that, Severus looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just- ever since I started teaching here, I hear a lot of… _ rude _ comments from the Slytherin boys,” you leaned forward in your seat. “I usually am the bigger person and ignore it, but I think it’s rather degrading when it’s my own house.”

Severus stared for a moment, clearly in thought before he let out an exasperated sigh, hands moving to rub his temples. “... I would like to give my sincerest apologies on behalf of my house. I would like to think I taught them well, but apparently not.” He clasped his hands back together and rested them on the desk, giving you the softest of expressions.

Being under the state of such a soft expression from the feared Severus Snape made you feel absolutely blessed. A warmth began to rise in your cheeks, casting your eyes down to your lap bashfully. This man was so _ sweet _ and _ sincere _ yet others say otherwise. 

“I try to educate them what their parents so obviously didn’t teach them… I’ve never had to deal with those imbeciles harassing a professor,” he explained, eyes still on yours.

“After all, you’re quite young,” he said quietly. 

That caught your attention, eyes snapping up to meet his. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He better not be implying that you being young- wait, wasn’t he only in his 30’s-

“Well, considering how old the other professors are… I think they find you most appealing,” he spoke truthfully. He wondered if what he said would offend you. 

There was an overbearing silence filling the room. Severus thought he _ had _ indeed offended you and was about to apologize for his comments, but what came out your mouth next surprised him. 

“Do you think the _ boys _ find me appealing or do _ you _ find me appealing?” 

The question left another silence took over the room. You both stared at each other, not breaking that contact. It felt like forever before he answered.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” he mumbled, finally breaking eye contact and looking down to his hands briefly. 

“Oh,” was all you could really say. 

There was disappointment, obviously. You would have really liked- _ loved _ if he admitted he did find you appealing and cue stereotypical romantic moment, but sadly, this wasn’t a movie or novel but real life. 

“... I would like to believe you have this natural charm towards you that I can’t quite explain,” he furrowed his brows, as if a little confused. “... if you want flattery, then I find you the most tolerable at this school.”

_ Well, you’ll take what you can get. Knowing Severus, he isn’t very good with compliments. _

“Wow, you sure know how to woo a woman, Severus,” you teased, rolling your eyes, but a smile still managing to creep its way up on your lips.

He clearly wasn’t quite used to teasing as a little colour began to form on his pale, sallow cheeks. “Truth he told, Iris, you confuse me,” he confessed.

It was your turn to raise an eyebrow.

When you didn’t respond, Severus sighed. “Not many enjoy my company. In fact, many absolutely _ despise _ me. But you… you almost seem to seek my company. And you ** _enjoy_ ** it… Why is that?” He was now staring at you quite intensely, a look you couldn’t quite describe.

It was no secret that Severus was your favourite among the other professors. Yes, of course you loved Minerva and Pomona with your entire heart, but... Severus was different. He has his flaws, but who doesn’t have any? 

It was almost like a duckling imprinting. You kind of just stuck with Severus ever since you met. Despite what others said, you found the man to have a comfortable presence. You enjoyed the time you spent with him; the conversations during dinner, subtle smiles (It was usually you smiling while Severus gave a curt nod.) when passing in the hallway, spending time in his classroom, it was all so enjoyable. And of course, there was the fact that you managed to grow a gigantic crush on the man. 

“Is it such a crime to enjoy your company?” You said softly, looking into the other’s onyx eyes. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. It was clear Severus wasn’t sure what to say. After a few thoughtful moments, he cast his eyes downwards and cleared his throat. “It just sort of baffles me on why you enjoy _ me _ so much.”

_ Because I like you, stupid. _

“Maybe you have some sort of natural charm too,” you quoted what he had said earlier, a teasing smile growing on your lips. 

The tension seemed to lift from the air when Severus rolled his eyes, letting out the quietest of chuckles from your teasing. “Oh, shut up,” he finally looked up to meet eyes once more. “I am the least likely person with _ charm _.”

A laugh escaped your lips, leaning forward to the desk and resting your chin against your hand. “Oh Severus, I think you’re wrong. You charmed me the moment I met you,” you admitted, eyes admiring the man in front of you. 

Where the sudden boldness came from, you had no idea. But it was definitely worth it when a subtle pink developed on those pale cheeks of his. 

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” A bashful smile etched on his lips, trying to look anywhere else besides your soft eyes that seemed to be staring at him with absolute adoration. He wasn’t used to attention like this, but he didn’t mind at all if it was coming from you. 

“I’m being serious, Severus! You have some kind of charm that I can’t quite put my finger on,” you smiled sweetly, biting your lip.

When he seemed too flustered to respond, you added, “You kind of give off a bad boy vibe, ya know?”

And with that, Severus let out a sudden snort of laughter. “Bad boy vibe?! Now you’re being ridiculous!” He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. 

You grinned, standing up and walking around the desk to him. “No, I’m serious! Look at you,” you looked the man up and down. “You _ constantly _ wear black, you're _ always _ brooding- have you heard the snarky remarks you make? Oh, not to mention your nails,” you reached down to grab his hand that rested on the armrest. “You paint your nails black for Merlin’s sake!” You laughed gently, playing with his long, slender fingers for a moment.

“I’ll have you know that I enjoy my painted nails,” Severus stated defensively, watching your much smaller hand fiddle with his own. 

“I know. I think it’s cute."

Severus couldn’t hide the tiny smile that etched onto his lips when you said this.

You circled the seat he sat in for a moment before planting yourself right behind him, hands coming to rest on his shoulders and squeezing gently. “Not to mention your hair,” you gently twirled a strand of his jet black hair around your fingers.

Severus let out a soft breath, allowing himself to relax and let himself sink into the cushioned seat. “What about my hair?” He asked softly, head leaning back slightly to look up at you. 

At the sight of his relaxed, soft eyes, you seemed to melt. You knew Severus wasn’t a man who relaxed much. He was always stressed about all sorts of stuff. Whether it was about school, students, or whatever, he was always so stressed. He was always so tense and rigid. So it was quite a sight to see the man almost seemed to loosen up just from your touch.

“I think it’s nice,” you whispered softly, continuing to play with long strands of his hair. Students always called it greasy. But it surprisingly wasn’t. At least right now it wasn’t. “It’s quite soft… oh, and smells good- in a totally non-creepy way of course,” you added, smiling awkwardly down at him. 

He did smell nice though. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint the scent. It was… earthy. Mint? Pine? No, that’s not it-

“I understand. I have a somewhat... intense hair routine,” he stated, shutting his eyes and taking in this relaxing moment. “I make potions for a living. Standing over a steaming cauldron all day is _ not _ good for my hair- anyone’s hair for that matter. I sort of have to take care of my hair,” he explained.

You nodded in understanding, staring down at the man and taking advantage of the fact the man’s eyes were closed. You admired his features and smiled dreamily. The fireplace on the opposite side of the room crackled, swaying flames casting shadows across his face.

Severus looked absolutely _ stunning _ sitting here. You really didn’t understand the things that people said about Severus. You absolutely _ adored _ this man; why didn’t others? 

“It’s quite annoying when people describe my hair as… _ greasy _. I’m a Potions Professor for Merlin’s sake. I don’t know what they expect,” he mumbled, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

“What kind of shampoo do you use?” You decided to try and steer away from his frustrations.

You saw Severus visibly tense when you decided to take it a step further, fingers running through his hair. You paused, looking down at him for permission to continue. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and let out a soft breath. 

“Eucalyptus,” he said softly, staring up into your eyes. He relaxed back into his seat, shoulders no longer rigid. You took this as permission, continuing your actions.

You never expected to see the feared Professor Snape so vulnerable. In fact, you didn’t even expect to get _ this _ close to him. To think back on when you first met him and now, it’s quite shocking on how close the both of you have gotten. You were happy ** _you_ ** were the one who was able to get past that rough exterior of his and become friends with him. 

“It smells wonderful,” you whispered softly, fingers running through his soft hair ever so gently. 

Severus eyes searched your face for a moment. You watched as he slowly brought a hand up to your cheek. He was very close to cupping your cheek, but he hesitated and almost looked scared to touch you.

You decided to take initiative and leaned into his gentle touch, cheek being cupped by his warm hand. You reached up and gently placed your own hand against his. 

For that moment, you felt like nothing around you mattered besides ** _him_ **. Like time stood still and it was just the two of you. Just you and Severus. Oh, you wished it could be like this all the time. 

His thumb gently caressed your cheek. “... Iris… I..,” he began in a soft spoken voice. He watched your look of anticipation. Was that… a look of _ hope _? 

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment, clearly having some mental debate. He let out a deep sigh and averted his eyes, looking towards the clock on his desk. “... It’s getting quite late. You must be tired,” he said quietly, removing his hand from your cheek.

_ No, you’re not tired! You want this to continue! _

He clearly didn’t see the disappointment that grew upon your face. “Right. You must be tired too. Uh. I suppose I’ll take my leave then,” you huffed a bit, pouting like a child who hasn’t gotten their way. All that confidence from earlier seemed to go down the drain and you suddenly felt very… _ stupid _… to think you had a chance with this man. 

“Thank you for bringing the harassment to my attention.” Severus stood up, smoothing his pants out and turning to you. He himself looked a bit disheartened that you were retiring for the night.

For a moment, you totally forgot the entire reason you had come to him. “Oh. Of course,” you shuffled awkwardly where you stood and rubbed your arm. “Thank you for handling it.” 

An uncomfortable tension filled the air once more. You couldn’t bear it. You sighed and made your way to the door. “Enjoy your night Severus,” you opened the door and looked back at him. “Maybe we could do something over the break?”

He stood there, blinking and processing what you said. “Oh. Yes. I was planning to head home, but if you still would like to do something, I’m perfectly happy to accept,” he nodded his head, hands behind his back. 

Home? For some reason, you didn’t think Severus had… an actual house. You sort of assumed he lived in the castle like some of the other professors. 

“Oh wonderful,” a small smile grew on your face. “I’d love that. I’ll owl you! Goodnight Severus!” You seemed far too ecstatic to spend time with him but at this point, you could care less. You gave him one last wave (He gave a curt nod back) before left his chambers. 

As soon as that wooden door shut, you let out a quiet breath of relief you were holding in. You held a hand to your heart to feel it beating slightly faster than usual. You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, the soft smile that began to grow on your lips was inevitable. 

_ Oh boy, you were head over heels for this man. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is updated super, super late... Honestly, I only recently had the motivation to write a chapter, so here it is. I'm very rusty at writing so I apologize if this isn't too good. I feel like my Severus Snape is a bit out of character so I'm trying to get used to writing for him! Possible Chapter 3 if I could think of what to write? :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written fic I’ve done in literal years, so it’s not the best. Just a little warm up, I suppose. One of the biggest things I hate doing is using (Y/N), so I’ve taken up the idea to use an actual name while in a first person perspective. Consider it an X Reader or X OC, I don’t really quite mind. I just write how I’m comfortable. Possible part 2 if anyone wants it? :3


End file.
